Boredom in the Classroom
by Dinc
Summary: What happens when a Slayers fan gets bored? ...Do you really want to know?


Boredom in the Class Room  
Jay-chan  
  
OK, this is what happens inside my head when I am really REALLY bored! I just  
finally decided to write it down and then I got this. Hope you enjoy my insanity! Ja!  
  
----------  
  
Jay-chan: *yawn* Man, I'm bored…Does this guy have a life? *Chibi Zel appears on her  
shoulder with a little puff of blue smoke*   
  
Zel: You realize that you should be listening…  
  
Jay-chan: *yawns and looks at Zel* Wow nice entrance… *Zel blushes slightly but nods*  
So, who are you supposed to be?  
  
Zel: *looks at his white robes and shrugs* It's your imagination.  
  
Jay-chan: *has her head proped up on her hand looking at Zel* Point taken.  
  
Zel: You're still not listening to the teacher.  
  
Jay-chan: *whines* But I'm bored! Besides, he's just dragging on and on…!  
  
Zel: About what?  
  
Jay-chan: How am I supposed to know!  
  
Zel: *clears his throat* Well, you are in his class…  
  
Jay-chan: *looks flustered* So?  
  
Voice: Yeah, Zel-kun. 'So?'  
  
Jay-chan: *jumps slightly as another voice pipes up from her other shoulder* Yipe!  
W-Who?  
  
Zel: *growls* Xelloss…  
  
Jay-chan: *gets angry* What the hell are you doing here?! *Looks are around* And where   
did you come from?  
  
Xelloss: *Points in front of Jay-chan* That girl is staring, you know. ^_^  
  
Jay-chan: *turns to girl* Can I help you? *girl looks startled and turns around again* What  
was with her?  
  
Xelloss: *taps chin* Well, could it be because you're talking to yourself? ^_^  
  
Jay-chan: *glare* Shut up.  
  
Xelloss: Ok! But you realize that you just told yourself to shut up, right? ^_^  
  
Jay-chan: *growls* Why are you here?  
  
Xelloss: I was invited! ^_^  
  
Jay-chan: By who?!  
  
Xelloss: *points at himself* By me! ^_^  
  
Jay-chan: THAT DOESN'T COUNT!   
  
Teacher: Jessica? Did you have something to say?  
  
Jay-chan: Huh? Oh, uh..no.  
  
Teacher: Oh, come come now. You seemed to eager to interrupt my class. You must have  
SOMETHING to say.  
  
Jay-chan: *blushes and laughs nervously* Nope, nothing at all.  
  
Teacher: *Glares but returns to teching*  
  
Xelloss: *claps* Wow! That's a girl, Jay-chan. You tell him who is boss! ^_^  
  
Jay-chan: *growls and reaches for chibi Xelloss*  
  
Zel: Well, coming back to your question earlier. It was your imagination that brought us  
here. So technically, it's your fault we're... *stops as Jay-chan shoots him a warning glare*  
  
Xelloss: *had teleported out of Jay-chan's grasp and was now floating in front of her face*  
Tisk Tisk, Jay-chan. Why so touchy?  
  
Jay-chan: *grumbles* I'm tired, bored and hungry. That would make anyone touchy.  
  
Zel: *shrugs* Makes sense.  
  
Jay-chan: I think so. *yawn* Damn, I have a Mazoku on one shoulder and a talking rock  
*Zel glares* on the other and I'm STILL bored! ARGH!! *lets her head fall and slams it on  
her desk*  
  
Xelloss: Ouch...  
  
Zel: Ano...You OK?  
  
Jay-chan: Don't say anything...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
(5 minutes later)  
  
Zel: *Still sitting on Jay-chan's shoulder watching the teacher* Uh, this is a World Civ.  
class, right?  
  
Jay-chan: *snaps out of zoneing mode* Wh-what? Oh! Yeah, it is. Why?  
  
Xelloss: *points at the board from his seat at the edge of Jay-chan's desk with a small  
question mark floating over his head* Then why is he teaching English? ^_^;;  
  
Jay-chan: *looks at the board and sweatdrops* I. Have. No. Idea.  
  
(5 minutes later)  
  
Jay-chan: *smiles happily as she reads Libby-chan's fanfic in her anime binder*  
  
Zel: You realize you're smiling like an idiot, don't you?  
  
Jay-chan: Do I care? *sighs as it reaches a cute part*  
  
Zel: *shrugs*  
  
Xelloss: Well, do you care that the teacher is giving you weird looks? ^_^  
  
Jay-chan: Huh?! *looks up from reading*  
  
Xelloss: *swipes Jay-chan's Anime binder and runs*   
  
Jay-chan: HEY!!  
  
Teacher: *taps foot* What is it, Jessica?  
  
Jay-chan: *pales* Uh-oh...  
  
Zel: Great going...  
  
Jay-chan: *flicks Zel off her shoulder and points at the kid behind her* He kicked me!  
  
Kid: Did not!  
  
Jay-chan: *slips him a piece of candy*  
  
Kid: *takes candy* I-I mean... Yes, I did!   
  
Teacher: *frowns* Just keep it down and no more interruptions!  
  
Jay-chan/Kid: Yes sir...  
  
Xelloss: Very Sneaky, Jay-chan... Very Sn- *gets strangles by Jay-chan*  
  
Jay-chan: You dirty little....  
  
Zel: *holds binder above his head* Here's your binder...  
  
Jay-chan: *drops Xelloss and hugs binder lovingly* Aww...My baby!!! *goes back to reading  
and Xelloss and Zel sweatdrop*  
  
(10 minutes later)  
  
Zel: *looks at clock* Just a little bit longer.  
  
Xelloss: Yep! ^_^  
  
Jay-chan: 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *RING!!!* YAY!  
  
*Class gets up to leave*  
  
Jay-chan: *starts to get up from desk smiling*  
  
Teacher: *shakes head* I don't think so, Jessica. For all the noise you caused, you're  
staying after class...  
  
Jay-chan: *groans and slams head on desk again* Noo...!  
  
Xelloss: Ouch...  
  
Zel: I really don't think that's healthy....  
  
*Fades to black* 


End file.
